


Talladega Nights: The Untold Story

by LLawliet11cara



Category: Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby
Genre: Hurt Jean Girard, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of other charachters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLawliet11cara/pseuds/LLawliet11cara
Summary: No Summary.Just read, or don't.





	1. Chapter 1

Jean stood up and looked Ricky in the face, "Monsieur Bobby," He began with a small smile, "by defeating me today..." There was a short pause. "...you have set me free. And for that, I thank you." Jean brought his hand up to shake.

Ricky looked at Jean's hand as if he were offended or disgusted. He pushed Jean's hand down before saying, "I will never shake your hand. Ever." Jean's smile was long gone. He swallowed hard, that stung, and if he were being honest... he was hurt. "But I will give you this." Ricky suddenly pulled Jean forward by his arms and kissed him. Jean melted into the kiss. It was passionate, and he knew he'd regret it later, but for once he didn't care.

Finally, Ricky pulled away. Jean was, to say the least, disappointed. "Sir, you taste of America." His heart was racing.

Ricky nodded, "Thank you." The two turned to the crowd and waved. The fans were going wild. Jean leaned into Ricky for another kiss, Ricky stopped him. "No, once was good. Once was good." He waved at the fans once more.

The following night--

Jean changed into his silk pajamas, out of nowhere he heard banging coming from his front room. Jean furrowed his eyebrows and walked down the steps. "Gregory..?" He called into the darkness. Jean was pushed into the wall by a large figure. A hand was wrapped tightly around his throat. 

"You kissed Ricky Bobby?" His accent was slurred, and the stench of alcohol was on his breath. All confidence drained from his body. The hair on his neck stood, and goosebumps covered his arms.

"Gregory you are drunk." Jean pointed out the obvious.

"You kissed him, on live television Jean." Gregory stroked Jean's cheek. "I told you a long time ago that you were mine, and mine alone." Jean chewed on the inside of his cheek. 

"It- it meant nothing to me Gregory." He stammered nervously.

"You don't really expect me to believe that do you?" He questioned. 

To the outside world, Jean and Gregory lived a cookie-cutter lifestyle, but at this point even Jean had learned that the grass was always greener on the other side. Jean glanced down, "The kiss- it.. it meant nothing to me Gregory, honest." A heavy blow landed in his lower abdomen, pain rocketed through his body. Jean whimpered in pain as Gregory allowed him to fall on the floor.

"Do not lie to me again Jean. And stay away from Ricky Bobby." He turned and walked to the room they shared.

Jean was a skilled fighter, even Ricky could vouch for that. However, when it came to Gregory, Jean felt like he had no control over the situation. Jean slowly stood up. He needed to think, slowly he walked to his front door. He opened the door, but was surprised to see the american that only moments ago he was told to stay away from. Jean's eyebrows furrowed in mass confusion. "Ricky Bobby. What are you doing here?" The southerner ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair. Jean could see that he was angry, he was furious. "What is the matter, Ricky Bobby?" An arm slid around his waist. Jean swallowed the fear in his throat. 

"Ricky Bobby, what brings you to our home?" Gregory questioned with bright smile.

"Sorry I-" He stopped. "I shouldn't be here." 

Gregory chuckled, "Not at one in the morning no." He smiled, "Please, come back later. Jean and I were... busy."

Ricky's mouth dropped, "Oh- well- okay." He turned on his heels and began walking down the steps. "I'll come by later." He said waving.

Jean felt immense terror as Gregory shut the door. "Gregory, you know I didn't-" A punch to the face effectively silenced him. 

"You called Ricky Bobby." Gregory declared. "You are having an affair, no?" 

Jean felt his stomach tighten into knots, "Gregory, I would never-"

He gripped him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. "MUST I SAY IT MORE THAN ONCE? STAY AWAY FROM RICKY BOBBY!" Gregory let go of Jean's throat and kissed him on the forehead, "Now darling, come to the bedroom." With that he walked away.

The next morning--

Jean left his house, he needed time to think. He could always divorce his husband, he had thought about it before, but every time he tried it always ended the same way: Jean makes the decision to leave Gregory, Gregory plays the "it was an accident" card and claims that he loves Jean, the two have sex, and then it essentially ends with Jean throwing the divorce idea out the the window. Jean parked his car at a park, he used to love parks. In fact, he and Gregory had met at a park. Jean glanced around at the inhabitants. There were so many kids. At first, he didn't recognize the elder woman and her two grand kids. Then it clicked. Those were Ricky Bobby's kids. Jean started the car, prepared to leave, when the was a knock on his car window.

Jean glanced up, and to his horror, it was his ex-rival. Jean rolled the window down. "Ricky Bobby." 

Ricky nodded, "What are you doin' here man?" Jean didn't have an answer for that, and after a few minutes, Ricky nodded as if he understood. "Mind if I join you?" Jean shook his head no. Ricky walked to the other side of the car and got in. "Listen, I'm sorry for showin' up at you house like that, I-"

"It is fine Monsieur Bobby." Jean looked down at his hands. Jean glanced back up at Ricky Bobby. "Why did you come?" He finally asked.

Ricky looked at Jean as if in deep thought. "Susan broke up with me."

Jean frowned, "I am terribly sorry."

Ricky chuckled, "You should be, it's your fault." Jean tilted his head to the side, before he could question how it could possibly have been his fault, Ricky continued. "She was jealous 'cause of the kiss. She insisted that I was gay."

Jean's mouth slowly fell open, "I am so- so terribly sorry Monsieur Bobby."

Ricky smiled, "I'm not." He grabbed Jean lightly by the neck and pulled him into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Ricky smiled, "I'm not." He grabbed Jean lightly by the neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Jean's eyes fluttered close, and he was instantly reminded of their first kiss, but this time he was the first to pull away.  
"But, Monsieur Bobby, I don't understand." He said.

Ricky shrugged, "I don't either." He admitted. He was truly confused. He couldn't explain it, but Jean did something to him. When he was with Jean, racing him, it was like there was a fire lit deep in his gut. He liked it. He liked Jean. It was something that was admittedly hard to come to terms with, but he had.

At that moment Jean's phone began ringing. "Ah, excuse me." He said politely before answering his phone.

"Where are you Jean?" Gregory demanded.

Jean's eyes widened slightly, he swallowed hard. "You were sleeping Gregory, I thought I would surprise you with breakfast." He lied through his teeth.

Gregory scoffed, "I don't see any breakfast." His accent was still afflicted by the alcohol.

Jean glanced at Ricky, who was staring at him worriedly. "I'm on my way, my love." He said before abruptly hanging up.

Ricky nodded to himself, "I keep forgetting about him." He said light heartedly. 

Jean rubbed his forehead, "Actually, Ricky Bobby. He and I are getting a divorce." He said looking down at his lap.

"Cause of what happened at the racetrack?" Ricky asked confused. Instantly he felt bad. "Ah man, I'm sorry about that."

Jean smiled lightly, even though the action sent a thousand knives straight through his heart. "No no Monsieur Bobby, it's not you, our marriage has been strained for some time now."

Ricky nodded, "Oh okay, well, if you need anything, here." He pulled a pen out of his pocket and grabbed Jean's hand. Then proceeded to write his phone number on the palm of his hand. "Just give me a call."

 

Jean smiled, "Thank you.. Ricky Bobby." He said, he watched as Ricky got out of the car and left.

Jean started the car before hurrying to get his husband some breakfast.

By the time Jean made it back, Gregory was in the living room sitting in his favorite chair impatiently. "You're late." He announced as Jean walked in.

Jean jumped in shock, "Gregory! You startled me!" He said as he set down a box of Dunkin Donuts.

Gregory nodded to himself. "Where have you been? Don't lie. Again."

Jean felt fear rise in his chest, "Again?" He said questioned

"Just answer the question Jean." Gregory said hatefully.

Jean goanced down, "I went out to get you breakfast, my love."

"You lie!" Gregory yelled. He picked his phone up off the table and began showing him pictures of Jean and Ricky together, talking, and in one photo, kissing. "Now tell me the truth." 

Jean took a step back from his husband, "Gregory, it's not what it looks like."

Gregory raised his eyebrows at Jean, "No? Because.. it looks like you are having an affair with Ricky Bobby!!" He shouted.

Jean's eyes widened, "Gregory, I swear to you- I would never cheat on you!" He cried out.

Gregory smirked, "You see Jean, I simply can't trust you." He turned his back and grabbed a donut out of the box, before saying, "Boys!" 

Jean was suddenly ambushed, a white cloth was thrust in front of his face, he panicked, but it was too late. His eyes fluttered and closed.

Gregory glanced down at his husband's sleeping body. "Hmm." He took a bite into his donut. "Tie him up." He said walking away.

Meanwhile--

Ricky watched his two boys play, his mom patted him on the shoulder. "Are we gonna talk about it?"

Ricky dropped his head, "I don't know what to say." He admitted.

"So you like frenchy?" She asked. She smiled lightly. "I still love ya." She said. "That ain't ever gonna change."

"Thanks ma." He said. He. Glanced back at the kids. "What are the boys gonna say?"

"They'll be just have to accept it." She said, she patted his back. "Don't worry, you'll figure it out."

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after, the end. Yada yada yada, everyone's happy.
> 
> I'M KIDDING. 
> 
> Geez. Don't worry, I'm not gonna bail on this just yet. All though, just a warning, in the future there'll be a lot of angst. I'm not gonna add the angst tag yet cause as of now there's no angst. But we'll see what the future holds.


End file.
